


Surprise

by dc_plus_marvel



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc_plus_marvel/pseuds/dc_plus_marvel
Summary: REQUEST: Can I request a fanfiction Jason Todd x reader where she finds out that she is pregnant with twins,with bat fam and a lot of fluff.Thank you if you do it...I love your page I’m a new follower so Hello❤️





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> by mod soph

Damian knew everything that happened at Wayne Manor. He knew when Dick got back together with Kori despite the original Robin claiming they’re just friends. He knew when Bruce was going to pop the question to Selina. Which wasn’t difficult when the infamous Dark Knight was nervously tapping his foot against the white marble floor. Damian knew when Tim’s grades started to slip due to his lack of sleep. Except Damian could not figure out what Y/N was hiding. 

Damian started noticing a change in her behavior when she started missing their weekly movie nights. They always used to stay up until the sunlight peeked through the windows watching movies. Now she often skipped due to her being “too tired” or “it being too late.” He also took note of when Y/N declined a glass of her favorite alcoholic beverage at Jason’s birthday party when a month prior Damian saw her intoxicated at Bruce and Selina’s engagement party. Damian became determined to find out what caused this sudden change when he discovered her crouched at the fridge light eating his secret stash of ice cream. 

After a few more weeks of reconnaissance, Damian disclosed what he uncovered to his brothers. “So what are you saying,” Tim spoke as he leaned against the wall in Damian’s bedroom. “Is it not obvious?” Damian sat down on his bed and looked at his three brothers before he resumed talking. “Y/N is going to break up with Jason. Y/N has only ever eaten my secret stash of ice cream when she had to make that decision between getting her dream job in Metropolis and staying with Jason. Luckily, Bruce located a job before she could leave. Another piece of evidence suggesting the relationship’s demise is Y/N doesn’t attend family functions when she has something important to tell you. An example of that being two years ago when Y/N didn’t attend movie nights for a month until she finally asked Jason out. My last piece of evidence being the previous time Y/N did not drink at Jason’s birthday celebration was when she was about to break up with her previous boyfriend. I rest my case. Y/N is going to break up with Todd. ” Jason was speechless. Meanwhile, Dick was laughing at his distraught brother. “Why are you laughing? You heard what the demon spawn said.” Jason yelled when he saw his brother’s unusual behavior. “I doubt she’s going to break up with you,” Dick calmly stated as if it was obvious. Tim was intrigued by Dick’s statement. “What do you mean,” Tim asked. Before Dick could answer, the door to the room opened revealing Y/N holding a box wrapped with a red ribbon. Damian looked at Dick suspiciously. “What do you know Grayson?” He mumbled under his breath. Y/N took a deep breath before giving Jason the gift. Jason held the box and looked at his brothers expecting an explanation. “Open it,” Y/N softly said. Jason carefully untied the ribbon and opened the box to reveal a picture resting on top of two shirts. Jason looked at the picture to soon realize its’ a sonogram. With tears in his eyes, Jason lifted his gaze towards Y/N. “You’re…pregnant.” She simply nodded in response before running towards him to engulf Jason in a hug. 

Damian was shocked. He looked at Tim to find him chuckling at the two baby shirts saying copy and paste. “So we can expect two mini humans in nine months?” Tim said causing everyone to laugh. “Yup. Can you believe there’s two of them in there?” Y/N responded looking at her stomach. Damian then turned his gaze from the three to look at the oldest Wayne son to find him smiling. “How long have you known Grayson?” Damian said. Dick chuckled before answering Damian’s question, “I found her pregnancy stick in the trash. I was just waiting for her to tell him.” Damian nodded and then asked, “Does father know?” Dick turned his head away from the happy couple towards Damian to say, “He already has the world’s best grandpa mug in his office.” Damian returned his attention to the couple when he heard Jason say. “Demon spawn made me believe you were going to break up with me. I’m so happy he was wrong.” Damian smiled before replying to Jason’s comment. “Me too, Todd. Me too.”


End file.
